The Moon: An Angel Bathed In Red
by Dia
Summary: THIS CONTAINS M/M RELATIONSHIPS! This also contains suicide themes. This little ficcie is centered around Draco, and some things happen to him results in death.


  
This is my first slash fic! And it's not the long awaited for Luci/Voldie. I hope everybody likes this.  
I intended it to be angst and maybe even a little depressing. Enjoy!  
  
Dia presents to you...  
  
Part 1~ The Moon: An Angel Bathed In Red  
  
I stare at my reflection in the looking glass. My eyes are usually gray, but glint silver in the moon light that comes   
as a beam through my open window. My hair is shining as if it were one with the moon. My hair is wavy as the   
ocean waves are and they stop as the top of my ears. My face is pale, some say it is gaunt, some say   
skeletal like and fragile. I agree with both. Tears form streams traveling down my sunken cheeks. I do not wipe   
them away. Because I have no need to hide under my frigid and cruel facade any more.  
  
My name is Draco. That is what describes me. Not my last anme. Not my father. Because I am no longer a Malfoy,   
meaning I am no longer my father's son. I take a brief glance at the folded parchment on my desk. I reach to it, and   
then open it gingerly.  
  
Dear Draco:  
  
I note that he, me father, writes it as if it were a business letter to the Minister. Not his son. I read on  
  
From what I hear from your last letter. Is that you will not desinegrate the foul relationship you are in as I asked you   
to do. I tried to be understanding with you Draco, but you have disgusted me with your ignorant, stubborn, and   
idiotic behavior that it's embarassing knowing you are of my blood. So, from the time that you stop reading this  
letter, you are not a Malfoy, but a bothersome peasnt with the name of Draco. I bid you well with the consequences  
that your actions have given you.  
  
Farewell and Blessed be,  
  
Lucius Diablo Malfoy  
  
I stare at the letter in horror, and maybe even shock. This is the third time I've read this letter and I am still stunned  
at what is written in my father's neat cursive. Tears travel down my face in rivulets, making the ink on the letter look  
like emerald drops of rain.  
  
I stand up, with the letter being tightly held in my hand. Midnight black robes flow around me. I take another quick   
glance in the looking glass. I am clothed in a elaborate silk robe, which it's many layers flow around my legs,   
embracing them with it's touch. It is very simple from my chest and up, with the exception of my high collar pinned  
with a huge emerald, silver bordered brooch. Many say I look like I'm anorexic and feminine. I can not disagree.  
  
I turn around and silently walk out of my bedchamber and into the Slytherin common room. I look around to see if   
anyone was studying for the exams, luckily it seemed everyone was in their bedchamber sleeping with the   
exception of me. I crawl out of the common room and into the dungeons. I quickly and stealthily go through the  
dungeons , looking breifly around corners to check for Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves. I walk down a corridor and  
meet a doorway. The doorway is huge and is closed off by two doors. One of the dorr's is made out of gold that   
shines like the sun's fires and is decorated with rubies. The other, my personal favorite, is made out of silver that   
shines like the moon's tears and is decorated my cold, black daimonds. I take my wand out of my pocket and   
press it's tip against the silver door  
  
" Luna Lucius" I whisper and it opens without making a sound.  
  
I walk in. The room I am in is astounding. With it's high domed ceiling with delicate cherubs painted on it, and the   
polished marble floors. I gaze up at the ceiling. In the middle is a stained glass window. On the window, a sun is   
facing the east and the toher half, the moon, is facing the west. This is our place. His and myself's place. Harry   
and I.  
  
I walk towards the balcony, which is strangely closed off by vidrant crimson curtains. He said he'll wait for me here.   
So I peek through the velvet.  
  
I see his handsome black head leaning down towards another red head.  
  
That red head belongs to the one and only Ronald Weasley!  
  
I stand here for what seems like hours. Petrified at the sight that is in front of me.  
  
" I love you Ron, would you...would you marry me?*" Harry asks, interesecting his fingers in a mass of red hair   
and slipping a daimond ring on his significant other's hand.  
  
Ron gazes up with his curious cerulian eyes. He says, almost breathlessly.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Harry leans his head down to Ron's, kissing him passionately. I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I flee from the   
room.  
  
I run, not caring if anyone sees me. I don't care. He left me. I gave up everything for him! My fortune, 2/3's of my   
name, my existence, my father. All for him  
  
I am now nothing without him! I no longer have a family to turn to. I had no friends to start with. All I had was him to   
keep. All I had was him to lose.  
  
I reach the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
" To the glory of him!" I choke out through my hysterical sobbing. The trap door opens up, greeting me with a blast  
of artic air.  
  
I run through the common room to get to my bedchamber as fast as I can.  
  
As fast as I can.  
  
I frantically open the door to my bedchamber and lock it. I saunter over to my desk and yank out one of the   
drawers. I rummage through useless materials to find it. My hand feels something sharp. I have found it.  
  
I pull out the knife by it's handle and sit down on my bed. My fingers trail over the dark ebony wood incrusted by   
glistening pearls. I, almost delicately, place the blade on my wrist. And then, at that moment, metal met flesh and  
quickly, like everything else,, blood floods out of the opening of the vein and pools onto my lap. I lay back and   
close my eyes, awaiting for the dark abyss of death to claim me.  
  
And it eventually does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Daily Prophet headline)  
  
On March 24, 1997. Draco Lucifer Malfoy was found dead from a self-inflicted wound at the wrist. He was found   
holding a letter, but his father, Lucius Malfoy forbidded the veiwing of the letter to anyone with the exception of   
himself and his wife. The reason for Draco Malfoy's suicide remains a mystery....  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Was that okay? I'm sorry if that was too depressing. No, I do not find suicide as an answer to depression, actually  
I'm quite against it. I hoped you all like it. BTW, I think Luna Lucius means ' Moon's Light' in latin, I know Ron is   
taller than Harry in the books, but I made it so that they were 17 so Harry could be taller than Ron at that time.   
There is 2 more parts. KIN critisism and comments appreciated  
  
~*Dia*~ 


End file.
